Content reflection display systems provide an alternative to open captioning in movie theaters for hearing-impaired patrons. Open captioning, which entails providing captioning in the field of view of all those in the theater, is distracting to those who are not hearing-impaired. Accordingly, content reflection systems were developed to display captioning to select viewers.
In conventional content reflection systems, a light-emitting diode (“LED”) display is provided behind the theater patrons. Each hearing-impaired patron is provided with a reflective panel. The panel can be adjusted so that it is in the field of view of the patron, does not significantly obstruct the movie screen, and reflects captioning displayed by the LED display to the eye of the patron.
With conventional content reflection systems, the reflective panel reflects all of the content displayed by the LED to the viewer. Conventional systems do not provide for displaying only select content to a patron using the system.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a content reflection system for selectively reflecting a portion of the displayed content to the viewer.